When Muses Attack!
by Casshirek
Summary: Duo gets some help from his Muses. Does this sound familar to you writers out there? c.c; I hope not.


Title: When Muses Attack  
  
Author: Casshirek  
  
Summary: My foray into the world of fluffiness has advanced into a state of heightened frenzy. ^_^ Duo gets some help from his muses. c.c Duo and Heero belong to appropriate parties. Chibi muses belong to the writing community in general. ;D  
  
* * *  
  
"Must stay up. Must stay up. Must stay up and -- " *thud*  
  
Loud snoring ensued.  
  
* * *  
  
The light from the computer monitor illuminated five earnest and very much identical faces. Five pairs of violet eyes tracked the undulations of the screensaver with appropriate head movements. Each was dressed in grecian robes of white, with wreaths of peppermint made to resemble ivy, and bore a striking resemblance to the man who was asleep on the keyboard. They were the five chibi Muses of Duo. The other four were on vacation in Heero's apartment. We shall leave that at there.  
  
"Squeak!" Call-Duo, not to be mistaken with the other four, was the Muse of Bad Poetry and the first to address the problem.  
  
"Squeaksqueak." Era-Duo, Muse of Hentai waggled his brows and hit the sleeping Duo over the head with a banana. The other four glared as one at him. "Squeak?"  
  
"Squeak." Pol-Duo, known as the Muse of Even Worse Poetry, put his face into a hand that was more single piece of round pink flesh than actual servicable appendage. "Squeaksqueaksqueak."  
  
As one, the five clambered up onto the desk. No more than eight inches in height, this was a practice in acrobatic talent that involved a chibi chain that gave the first four access to the top and left the fifth running around, wobbly-eyed at the bottom. The fifth found a way up via mount Duo a few seconds later. Call-Duo and Era-Duo took their places on Duo's shoulder and began arguing loudly in the language of squeakers. Mel-Duo, Muse of Sob (Sob stories. Not to be confused with SOBs.) played referee.  
  
Tha-Duo, Muse of Funnies, pushed Duo's outstretched fingers away from the keyboard and proceded to tapdance over the keys. With the elegance of a flamenco dancer on a chocolate rush (it wasn't an inconcievable thought. The chibi Muses had found Duo's stash of Hershey's chocolates but minutes ago. This probably explains the rest of the story), the chibi began to transmit thought to blank document. He paused.  
  
"Squeak!"  
  
"Squeaksqueaksqueak!" Various objects, including a half-devoured peppermint wreath, was waved energetically at Thal-Duo.  
  
"Squeak?"  
  
"Squeaksqueak -- " Call-Duo and Pol-Duo made frantic flapping gestures. " -- SQUEAK." And the chibi on the keyboard was pushed off by Era-Duo who proceded to attack the task at hand with far too big a smile.  
  
As always, forgotten in the wake of more assertive muses, Mel-Duo found himself abandoned atop Duo's head. Violet eyes began to tremble as he stared into the emptiness, a look of terminal plaintiveness flashing past his face. He sniffed and began to chew on Duo's braid in revenge for the nasty behaviour of the others. At one point or another, some chocolate saved from the Kisses was slathered onto said braid to make it more appetizing.  
  
The rest of the night then faded into one ringing with agitated squeaks, the sound of a keyboard, and Duo grumbling in his sleep. Things might have turned out far better for Duo had the five muses more than a basic understanding of each other.  
  
* * *  
  
"I wrote this?" Duo stared appraisingly at the work emblazoned on his monitor.  
  
"Cool!"  
  
Pause. "What the heck happened to my hair?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Hn. "  
  
"What? I think it's okay." Duo retorted reproachfully.  
  
"Rubber duckies."  
  
"They're cute." The mahogany-haired pilot grew defensive, chin jutting forward in a show of rebellion. Heero was not fooled.  
  
"Peppermint pillows."  
  
"*You* might like sleeping on a nice hard pallet but I certainly don't." Duo paused, aware that he would have to clarify the first part of the demand. "I like peppermint."  
  
Heero did not respond. The frigid stare that he accorded Duo told him exactly how far Heero had come in his reading of the poem.  
  
"Glitter and fluffy-winged angels in frilly pink gowns come as a package?"  
  
"....."  
  
~FIN 


End file.
